Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle that is provided with a fuel cell.
Description of the Related Art
Saddle-ride type vehicles with fuel cells are generally known in the art. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-83926, a saddle-ride type vehicle has a fuel cell that generates electric power based on a chemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen from the atmosphere. The fuel cell is disposed above a fuel tank that is placed in a space surrounded by a main frame and a down frame. Electrical components such as a secondary cell and an inverter are mounted in place below the down frame.
The fuel cell is heavier than the fuel tank. Therefore, the fuel cell that is disposed above the fuel tank causes the saddle-ride type vehicle to have a center of gravity in a high position, tending to impair the stability with which the saddle-ride type vehicle travels and the stability with which the saddle-ride type vehicle is maneuvered.